You Found Me
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Shizuo finds Izaya lying dead on the floor and takes him to the hospital unaware that it is the man that he hates. Somehow he ends up liking the male that he saved. Taken from the Season 2 Ep 12 just after we leave our poor baby Izaya lying dead.


It was late as Shizuo walked home. His hands stuffed in his pockets. A cigarette between his lips. He had a somewhat good day. He never saw that damn flea that set him up but when he did he was going to kill him. Rip him to shreds.

That's what he deserved. Shizuo sighed and looked ahead to see what appeared to be a dead body. It lay their on the pavement, cold, with blood pooling around. The amount of blood soaked his clothes, his skin and his hair. He was blood red, that being from a distance. Shizuo walked closer to the body. He had seen Shinra do this before and put his index and middle finger against his neck. His was freezing cold but there was a heartbeat. It was faint but it was there.

Shizuo picked the male up and noticed that the red soaked male was extremely cute, he looked so young as well. Like he was 18 years old or something. He saw a discarded phone near by and picked that up before phoning Shinra on his own phone and telling him that he found a close to death person.

Shinra told him to go to the hospital...so that's what Shizuo did. He took his black jacket off and wrapped it around the male, his hand pressing into the wound to stop the bleeding. He walked into the hospital and watched as Shinra rushed over in his white lab coat. A couple of men rushed behind Shinra.

"Takizawa...I need blood and a lot of it. Get me O negative and quickly. Momo help him out," Shinra instructed to the people behind him. Shizuo followed Shinra as he rushed down corridors that were all white. The hospital smell was so strong and it brought back backflashes of when he was in hospital himself.

Shinra opened a door to a surgery and Shizuo set the male down. Shinra shooed Shizuo out but he wanted to watch. He wanted to know more, "Be of use then. Top drawer over there, there will be a green sheet. Bring it over while I strip the male,"

"S-Strip?" Shizuo blushed softly and tried to focus at the job in hand. Get the sheets. From the corner of his eyes he watched Shinra strip the male. The doctors face remained serious, even when stripping the male. Shizuo walked over and couldn't help but stare. The male before him was small in the genital area. It was rather cute as it snuggled into his thighs. Shizuo shook his head and placed the green sheet over the male to keep the mans modesty.

Takizawa rushed in with a large blue box that was for transporting blood. The others around Shinra got the blood hooked up to a drip and was letting it drop into the males body while Shinra cleaned the wound and closed it up but it was rather large. It stretched from the top of his arm down to his hip. He managed to bandage it up to stop further blood loss and managed to get the male in a hospital gown before sending him off to a ward to recover.

Shizuo decided to follow Shinra again as he was bored and wanted to meet the cute male in which he mentally raped him. He was beyond cute. He was well toned for being so lanky. He had such milky skin when it wasn't covered in blood and his genitals were just...Shizuo flushed at the thought.

"I need to make a phone call. Wait there and what ever you do...don't be the monster of Ikebukuro," Shinra walked away phoning Celty to what he believed. Shizuo sat on a seat outside of the cute males room. Why was he going to get violent in a hospital. There was injured people. Why would he want to injure them more? He wasn't going to hurt the person that he rescued. That would defeat the purpose of saving him and besides Shizuo had grown an attraction to the lanky male.

He watched as Shinra returned and stepped into the males room that was private. Shizuo decided to walk in to see the male peacefully sleeping in his bed. His breathing was a lot begger and his milky skin was more creamy now. The room was a single room with one bed, one window, a red chair that sat in the left side of the bed. A bathroom on the right and a tiny cupboard on the right next to the chair.

His hair and face was still covered in blood which made him look so much worse than what he should. Shinra heard from the corridor two girls crying hard. The male walked out to see Shiki with a sad smile. The older male walked into the room with the two crying girls who hid their faces in his hips while he rubbed their backs for support

"Are you this mans dad?" Shizuo asked the man that looked some how familiar. Shiki shook his head with a small chuckle.

"I'm a friend of the family and his boss. I couldn't allow the girls to go in alone so I am looking after them. Besides the girls resign with me as he won't take them. Of course he shouldn't. He has a life and doesn't need his twin sisters cramping his style. Though don't get me wrong. He loves them very much despite him saying otherwise," Shiki explained before taking a seat on the allocated chair next to his face and let the girls sit on his lap while they cried softly now.

Hours later the male started to stir. He sat up in fright and looked round the room to see his worst enemy sleeping against his legs. He reached up and hit the call button and watched as Shinra came running in. He turned his head to see that it was day time.

"Hey Izaya. You're alright. Calm down. You are in hospital. You were stabbed and need to heal," Shinra walked over and put a hand on the males shoulder as he looked round the room in fear. He felt like he was on one of Shinra's table for dissection.

"Get him out. Get him out of here," Shinra shook his head softly and gave his friend a hug who needed the hug as he shook softly. "What happened to me?" He began to cry mainly due to the morphine that was swimming around in his blood stream also because of the frustration of underestimating that man. He hated hospitals and pain.

"Why is he here. Is he waiting for me to wake up so that he can kill me?" Shinra laughed softy shaking his head. Slightly ironic that Shizuo saved Izaya despite the blonde wanting to see him dead. The blonde had been searching Izaya to kill him but instead he saved his life.

"No. No. He hasn't realised that you are Izaya even after he found you lying on the floor amd brought you in," Izaya nodded slowly. He was surprised that Shizuo would be so kind to do that to someone that he didn't know. He assumed that he just put them in such a state and left them to rot. Never did he image Shizuo helping others.

"Why has he stayed then? You have brought me in. Leave. Why are you sticking around?" Izaya hissed to the sleeping blonde that threatened to kill him but was now getting all cosy against his legs. Izaya could feel the warmth against his leg and could some what feel the affection from the blonde as he slept on his legs like he was protecting them.

Shinra laughed softly, "I think he is crushing on you. He saw you naked and now is in love with you," Izaya blushed. He was lacking. That was his only feature he hated. It was tiny and stupid. Why'd the blonde have to see that. Now he knew his weakness.

"That is why I hate him so much. One minute he is a violent brute the next he is writing poetty about love," Izaya sighed. Seriously. The man was now in love with the person he hated.

"Shizuo is generally friendly when he isn't angry. From what Celty told me he was good with Akane earlier," The said blonde began to stir awake so Izaya closed his eyes and lay back down and pretended to be fast asleep.

"Hey Shinra. He awake yet?" Shinra shook his head slowly. Shizuo stood up, stretching before leaning forward to look at the males face. He was so cute. So peaceful and innocent. He reached forward and stroked his cheek softly. "I want to talk to him. Wake up?" He poked Izaya's side that had the wound and heard Izaya yelp in pain.

"Brother?" One of the girls whispered out after they heard their brother yelp in pain.

"I'm up," Izaya horsed out and reached forward to cup the girls face. He hid her away from Shizuo so that he wouldn't catch on but of course he did.

"Miaru?" He asked curiously.

"Shizuo. I didn't know you cared for Izaya-nii that much," the blonde gasped and turned Izaya around to see him properly. His hair was still bloody along with his face but he still was that cute male that he found but now he could see his eyes which were not evil looking but sad, confused and very childlike.

Izaya stared up at the blonde in which he had learnt that he was in love with him. He blushed softly before hiding under his bed sheets, "I'm naked!" He cried out when he noticed that his hospital gown had lifted up and he could see his stomach to his toes. He shivered at mini Izaya and how it snuggled into his body. How disgusting.

"Let me see," Miaru laughed and tried to pull the sheets down but Shiki stopped them from doing such a thing. Izaya continued to hide under the covers not wanting to see Izaya at the moment.

"Shiki I believe his name was Yadogiri Jinnai," Izaya whispered from underneath the covers.

"Alright...Well now that you are up. I will take my leave and I will take the twins. Heal quickly," The man left with the twins who touched the lump that was their brother before walking away. Shinra shut the door and turned to Izaya before rolling the covers away to see his face.

"I'll get you something to eat," Shinra stepped out to get food leaving the two alone. It was awkward at first the only sound was their breathing and the immortal beeping noises that were relentless or the sound of chatter in other rooms.

"Shinra told me something interesting," Izaya decided to break the silence with that. He kept his gaze out the window and not at the blonde that had seen him naked and actually believed that it was good looking.

"And what would that be?" Shizuo sounded bored. It was just like Izaya to be so round about when he was asking questions. Just get to the point and stop prattling on. And that Izaya did. He spoke quickly ripping the bandage off.

"That you love me or more precisely the man that you were staring at naked. Like what you saw I believe," he chuckled softly that Shizuo had genuinely liked what he saw.

Shizuo went deep red as the flea spoke and too shut him up he decided to kiss the man he hated. Why? Why was a good question. Izaya pulled the blonde in closer to his body as they kissed softly. Shizuo pushed away and stared at the male below him.

"I don't have to like a persons personality to know that they look hot. Alright and I'll admit that you look so good naked," Shizuo blushed out.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Just take the damn gratitude,"

...

**I just had to write something after they left us there. Shizuo has been hunting for Izaya in the last ep how will he react when he finds him. I can't wait till June.**

**Please review.**


End file.
